


WHY YOU?

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance, Vanilla, haikyuu manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Over and over the black-haired boy wondered how he ended up with the setter of his team knowing someone who hits as well as Wakatoshi does but Sakusa can't lie anymore, he likes the game he's playing.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 16





	WHY YOU?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all warn that this chapter contains spoilers so be careful when you are reading!  
> and second, this month I was making a challenge to publish a fic that I had to finish per week, I hope you liked them.

Sakusa spent too much time alone since his parents and siblings were busy and it was not because of a push by the parents of his cousin that he began to be more with him. Motoya and he went to the same middle school and he was the one who dragged him to volleyball, it was not something he was passionate about, he contracted everything. The black-haired boy had always been very scrupulous and clean, just thinking that the ball was passing between hands that he did not know about his cleaning routine, repudiated it. Even so, once it started, he couldn't quit.

It wasn't until a chance meeting in the men's room at the stadium where the all-Japan match was held that something ignited inside Kiyoomi. Something as casual as watching another child take out a handkerchief, dry himself with it and put it in his pocket with the wet area.

He soon discovered his name, Ushijima Wakatoshi. That player hit shots with a more complicated curve than his, he needed to make more catches so as not to miss the next time he faced him. They agreed in some matches and even in some camps but that year Shiratorizawa was defeated by an unknown team, which made their meeting impossible.

Back then his encounters with Ushijima made him feel things he had never done before.

Gentleness, that's what Sakusa feels as he let Wakatoshi's dexterous hands go up his torso to remove the shirt he had worn for that training. At first Sakusa thought that Wakatoshi's hands would be rough but no, they were very well cared for and he liked that. He also feels it when Wakatoshi places a kiss on his mask, it is a soft touch that makes his stomach rise with emotion.

Silence, is what set that room in which only the two of them were. Sakusa was always in a hurry to enter the changing rooms when there were many people, they did not know that they had been able to touch and that stirred the insides. But everything was different when he was with him, Wakatoshi also takes care of hygiene as much as he.

But now neither Sakusa or Ushijama were on their high school teams, if not in the professional volleyball league. Once again their teams are rivals, although their encounters continue to take place within the national team. The difference? Now after the outsitter hitter was an annoying setter named Miya Atsumu.

The blonde had always shown his curiosity about Sakusa, from the jouth camp until now. He was excited because he could finally put his passes to a monster like that and not only that, the setter loved to tease him by going beyond the lines that the black-haired boy was allowed.

That day after the game, as always some interviewers came to ask him. It was only recently that the new MBSY team had been assembled and of course, the star setter that Atsumu had been in the past, was still a wonder now and it was a recurring theme that they asked him about. And what did Sakusa think about him?

Of course Miya Atsumu was a nuisance, that's what he feels when he sees Atsumu's face appear through the door of the changing rooms with his stupid smile and his usual greeting. Sakusa does not like to be teased and tested by Atsumu starting with the stupid nickname he has for him to when he places a kiss on the mask when they are alone. Atsumu's kisses are much more unpleasant than Wakatoshi's, he always ends up licking over the mask and that angers him more.

Noise, is what envelops Sakusa the most when Atsumu is close to him, always using his clever play on words to drag him into his dirty game. Sakusa faces the constant questions Atsumu asks him only to embarrass him and especially to upset the hitter.

And he understood that Atsumu was like a moth looking for the brightest light to draw upon. He understoods that it was so with Hinata, who was a player to explore and who makes his smile burn like the sun or like Bokuto which is quite simple but reliable as, as well and bright as a star in the dark sky. But Sakusa considered himself extinct, he had no soul, as he was often told.

Over and over the black-haired boy wondered how he ended up with the setter of his team. Both breaths are shaken, the little beads of sweat run down their faces and bodies, Atsumu's gaze on him and her disgusting tongue running over his lips after having stolen one last kiss. Sakusa knew that that extra session was over, Miya soon adjusted his clothes and said goodbye with a "See ya, OmiOmi."

The boy felt shame, too much and a sad emptiness in his heart. He always stayed alone, disinfecting everything that had been touched, he even had to take two or three showers in a row to expel not only the germs also the touch of the setter on his body.

Once Sakusa got out of his last shower, he sat on the bench and leaned his back against the locker with her name on it. Once again wondering why him?

Because he had to stop being cajoled by someone like Atsumu Miya, knowing someone who hits as well as Wakatoshi does. But Sakusa can't lie anymore, he likes the game he's playing, he makes his heart go from 0 to 100 in a blink of an eye.

Defeated by that fact, he finished dressing, collected his things with great care and left the changing rooms of the team behind, wondering what he should do with those feelings he has for Atsumu.


End file.
